During operation of a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor section then mixed with fuel and burned in a combustion section to generate hot combustion gases. One or more combustors in the combustion section supply the hot combustion gases to a turbine section of the engine where the hot combustion gases are expanded to extract energy therefrom to provide output power, which is in turn used to produce electricity. Due to the high operating temperatures within the engine, in particular in the combustors and in the turbine section, select engine components are cooled with a cooling fluid, such as, for example, air that is bled off from the compressor section.